


Daughters Become Sons

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [19]
Category: Ancient Egyptian RPF
Genre: BAMF Women, Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ankhsesenpaaten asks about the women Pharaohs.





	Daughters Become Sons

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 81. history

"Tell us, Great Wife of Pharaoh, of the ones who were Daughter but became the Son?" Ankhesenpaaten asked as she sat with her mother, and her closest sisters.

Nefertiti smiled benignly at her third daughter, the one of bright eyes and sparkling ideas. Truly Aten had blessed her well with all of the children so far.

"We will speak of Nitocris and Sobeknefru and others who became Pharaoh, when they began as Pharaoh's daughters then," she said. "And learn the lessons well of Hatsepsut, our own Pharaoh's ancestress."

The four girls crowded in around her feet, listening to every word.


End file.
